Presently, tools such as wrenches, such as pipe-wrenches, have elongated left and right sides, but narrow back and front sides. While this is useful for grasping onto an item of various sizes in the wrench, a problem arises in that the wrench will only rest on a surface on it's side, with the item held there-in hitting the ground. One may hold the wrench in his hand, or have a colleague do same while working on an item in the wrench, but this requires a second person's time and is not as sturdy as a vice. By using a vice, generally bolted to a stable work surface, one can grasp an item in place, and have it held there while working on the item which is grasped, but on the job (at a work site) vices are generally not available.
What is needed in the art is something which has the positive aspects of a stable vice, with the portability of a wrench.